Side-view mirrors for vehicles have heretofore been modified with lighting features such as turn-signal indicators that illuminate when the driver actuates the vehicle's turn signals. Typically, these lighting features, which enhance safety for the driver as well as other motorists in the vicinity, are visible from the rear (i.e., from behind the position of the driver) of the vehicle. However, these and other prior art lighting features are relatively complex in their construction; and so there continues to exist a need for side-view mirror lighting features that are relatively economical to build while also having utility and pleasing aesthetics.